Life's Work
by LEPShot
Summary: There are many big transitions in a pony's life. Few are larger and more life altering, though, than the ascendance undergone by Equestria's newest triarch, Princess Twilight Sparkle. In these three brief interviews with each of Equestria's rulers, and one pulled from the archives of the previous decade, we attempt to get a look at life, through the eyes of the immortal.


_Twilight_

My life?

Hmm. Well, I never really thought about it, to be honest. Ponyville has been my life for what seems like forever, but I know that I've only been here a couple of years. Perhaps that's a result of how empty life was before.

I had my parents of course, and they loved me as much as anypony has ever loved their child. Later, Princess Celestia was kind enough to take me quite literally under her wing. But even then, even with all the kindness and love that filled my life, I can see now that I was never truly happy. One can only glean so much about life from books.

When Celestia gave me her attention, her tower and her tutelage, I resolved to make myself worthy of being her student. I devoured book after book after book, and I learned absolutely anything and everything I could get my hooves on. But the Princess saw where my studies were lacking. She was the one that sent me here two Summer Solstices ago. To Ponyville. To my friends.

Since that day, I suppose you could say that my friends are my life. Sure, some would argue that it's not healthy to lead such a limited and focused existence, but I believe that day to day life with my friends provides all of the diversity and experiences I could possibly need. It seems to me that, so long as I have friendship, I can use a single word to describe my life; complete.

Don't get me wrong, I still read plenty. But here in Ponyville, I have gained a perspective that one simply cannot acquire whilst sitting quietly at a desk. No book can contain the things my friends and I have been through together, and it is exactly those shared experiences that create friendship and its magic. That's the only way you can study the magic of friendship. I've done my best to document my experiences and to let others read and understand the importance of the bonds between ponies, but I know that it cannot be contained in paper. If there is a pony that could accurately describe friendship's magic with a quill, it's probably one of the princesses.

Take Owlowiscious here for example. While we may both be unable to communicate with one another, the simple act of my allowing him into my house and out of the cold was enough to solidify a bond between us. It's the easiest thing in the world to do, yet impossible to describe.

I'm getting off topic here. You asked me about my life, and here I am trying to teach you everything I've learned about a single subject.

I think I can answer this rather simply; my life revolves around friendship, and the bonds between ponies. I believe that these bonds govern the way that the world functions. Every single pony in Equestria affects and changes the lives of those around them, in some obscure way. When you make a true friend, the bond is powerful, and it profoundly alters the course of your life. I may lack the word to truly describe friendship, but I believe **–** no, I know **–** that it is the most powerful force in the world.

Anyway, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to leave; Fluttershy asked Applejack, Rainbow Dash and myself to help her talk to Big Mac last week. All the texts I've read on pony psychology and behavior suggest that she has a "crush" on him, and Applejack says that he regularly asks about Fluttershy and how she's doing. I can't think of two ponies better suited for each other!

I'm sorry again, but I really do have to leave. Thank you for the time to reflect!

_Celestia_

My life and its meaning, hm? Simple enough.

I am the rock upon which this nation is built. It is not something that I wear lightly, or altogether trust myself with, but it is something that I cannot change.

My life revolves around my subjects in the same way the earth revolves around my sun; were they to disappear, I do not believe I would find a way to continue. Once upon a time, before I created the life I now protect, I was fine with sharing the solitude of a barren rock with nopony besides my sister. Now, the symbiotic relationship I have grown dependent on is what sustains me.

Ah, and let me not neglect my sister any longer. If my subjects are my sun, then Luna is the green of my hills, and the blue of my ocean.

Oh, my, when did I become so poetic?

Alas, this is an apt metaphor. The time during her imprisonment was a bleak one for me, broken up only by the occasional, wonderful pony once every dozen generations or so. Everypony even remotely inclined towards the study of magic knows the name Star Swirl, of course. He was an... interesting character. I truly did not know whether he wanted to work on spreading harmony to the world, usurp my throne, or spend our lessons roaming the gardens and trying to woo me on any given day.

Now, even though her studies with me ceased nine years ago, Twilight Sparkle continues to stand by my side. I could share accounts of her past with you, but I'm sure that all I have to tell would be a repeat for you. I could also talk about her ascendance, when she joined me in becoming a princess almost a decade ago. However, I'm assured that most will have been in attendance for that as well, and the memories of the event will still be fresh in the mind. For now, I will simply leave my thoughts on Twilight at this; though I am incapable of having a child as an alicorn, I feel no less attached to my former Faithful Student than a mother does to her foal. Watching her grow up, learning about friendship... it filled me with a pride I had not felt since my sister first raised the moon.

I'll need to create an appropriate metaphor for my student later, but I'm ignoring Luna again. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

My relationship with my sister is somewhat strained, at present, but the more I think about it, the more that seems to be the status quo for us. We have always had our bickerings and disagreements, and one could pin the blame on any number of reasons between us, but I believe it is simply because we were born polar opposites from one another. It is in our nature, considering what we represent, to clash in the same way the night and day do every dawn and dusk. Not a quarter of a day ago, at breakfast, had we gotten into another scuffle over the duties we are to uphold after the season changes from autumn to winter. While I will not present my side of the argument without my sister here to defend herself, I will say that she can go eat a cowpat if she thinks she's getting away from the Winter Solstice Celebration.

Excuse me, that was unladylike. Then again, so was enchanting her hoofguards to make her do the Cupid Shuffle in the middle of the Night Court a week ago.

Whatever either of us tell you today, let it not be said that I do not love Luna; I would gladly give my life for hers, and I am almost convinced that she would do the same for me. We are sisters, after all, and no matter what comes between us, be it Nightmare Moon or the last slice of cake, we have and will maintain a happy and harmonious existence, where I always come out on top, and she always gets over it after fuming for a bit.

Now that I'm thinking of it, I suppose our relationship is not so tense after all.

OW!

Luna, if you think you can get away with playing horseshoes using rubber bands and my horn, you are SERIOUSLY MISTAKEN!

Excuse me, but I have a baby sister to suspend by the fetlocks and tickle until she's crimson.

_Luna_

What do I think of my life, you ask?

Well, that is a fascinating question, from a non-subjective viewpoint. If one-thousand ponies were to delve into all that I have been through and experienced throughout my lifetime, I'm sure that there would be one-thousand opinions on what I value and believe. I do not think that any of them would even come close to unraveling my philosophies without access into my mind, but it would be an interesting spectacle, nonetheless.

But enough with all of that sophisticated royalty-talk, as I'm sure my sister will have lulled you to sleep with similar speeches beforehoof, no?

...

Oh hush Tia, this is my interview, and I can say whatever I want!

...

I am trying to answer the question, but this is difficult while you are interrupting us!

...

DOST THOU DARE SPEAKETH OF THE SIZE OF OUR FLANK? PERHAPS WE SHOULD CONJURE A MIRROR AND GLUE IT TO THINE SNOUT!

(Some time later...)

I would like to apologize for my sister's behavior; she is not normally this rude while there is company.

But back to your question. I've never really looked too closely at things such as this, but I guess that says something about me, doesn't it? I never really pause to reflect, like my sister seems to do constantly **–** I just keep going from day to day. Pardon me if this is unbecoming of the standards of royalty that have been established in this era, but I feel as if one should never slow down long enough to see what's behind them, if that makes sense. I just don't think that there's anything of value to be gleaned from looking at your past beyond your mistakes and saying, 'Right, never do that again'.

...

Yes, Tia, I'm well aware that certain things should not be repeated. However, if we're to move forward, we simply can't bury our snouts in the past. It is our duty to look to the future and secure it for ourselves... as well as our subjects, of course, and to do so, we must be looking forward, not back.

...

I would agree. And stop eavesdropping! I did no such thing until the end of your interview, and you're supposed to be the elder anyway, so suck it up!

...

Thank you.

Again, my apologies. Anyway, I was going to continue to say that my beliefs are fairly hedonistic. I never understood why ponies would deny themselves any form of pleasure, seeing as this realm is the only plane of existence in which that is possible. I do not impose such restrictions upon myself (which you can ask Twilight about, as I'm certain she would love to share), and I urge others to do the same.

Tia! I know you can hear me, and if I ever hear a single word out of you about that last paragraph, I will make sure that the press finds your secret novel stash!

I promise, that will be the last I break from my thoughts.

As for my views of others, I have always been rather independent, so you'll excuse me when I say that I do not hold as strong a bond as my sister does with every single pony of Equestria. Before anything is said about the rather compromising way that I worded that, I will say that one of the few things which my sister and I agree upon is that our main priority is to care for all living creatures of this land. You are all my subjects, and as such, I will do all that I can and must to ensure your well being, blah blah blah. You've heard this from Tia, no? Good. Pretend I said it as well.

Now, if that's all you wanted to know, I'm afraid I must be on my way. I've been begging Twilight for months, and she's finally consented to accompany me to a rave tonight!

...

Yes, of course I meant to say that we will 'Raise the moon and hold the Night Court', Tia! Why would we want to do anything else on our seventh anniversary?

Aaand the sleeping pills in her tea should kick in in three... two... one...!

Do not be alarmed, the minor tremor beneath your hooves was simply my sister's flank hitting the tiles.

'Night, Tia!

_Princess Twilight_

You want to know about my life?

I recall your asking of a similar question some time ago, thinking back to my time in Ponyville. What did I say back then?

...

Really?

Wow, that seems like millennia ago...

Sorry, I drifted off for a moment. Old memories, nostalgic feelings, et cetera.

A lot has changed since then, to say the least. I'm certainly not the same pony that used to live in the library. I guess, at my core, I still hold the same values and beliefs as I did back then; friends are the most valuable things in the world, and you should never forget them. A true, true friend will always be there when you need them, with no exceptions, and that's still true for me. However, that's really the only vestige I've managed to retain.

I can't even recall the last I saw of Applejack and Rarity. We exchange letters a few times a month, but that's about it. I still love them to death, but... I haven't said that to them in years. I will after tonight has ended, though. Enough time has passed.

I saw Fluttershy about five years ago at her wedding with Big Mac, and she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She's grown so much since the first time we met on the outskirts of Ponyville. To say that I'm proud of her wouldn't even come close. I teared up quite a bit; it was like watching a sister I never had tie the knot.

Pinkie Pie finds her way back to the Castle every year or so for the Gala. Other than that, she floats between Manehatten and Las Pegasus, managing her two clubs. I've been meaning to see one of those things in person for a few years, I just never really find a reason to do so. Maybe tonight, after Luna's party-thing, I'll drag her over to one.

Rainbow Dash drops in every few months to say hello when she has time between Wonderbolt events. Being second in command of the entire squad, she must always there for her team, meaning that she has little personal time. However, I find myself growing less and less dependant on her visits as time goes on. Both Luna and I take that as a good thing.

See, after becoming an alicorn, I knew things would change, and those changes could quite possibly be negative. I was prepared for that in a way, but watching my friends grow up while I stayed a young adult hit me hard. Celestia told me after my coronation all about the effects on the body that my ascendance brought with it, namely the decelerated aging. I understand that the general populace believes me to be a goddess, in the same way they regard Celestia, but this is a misconception. I am not immortal like herself and Luna, but I will certainly be attending my friend's funerals.

Sorry, that was darker than I intended it to be. It's not that being royalty is all bad, I just... Sometimes I think that I would have been better off staying a unicorn. Having Celestia here with me really took the stress away, at first. She's always been like a mother to me, and I talked to her for hours on end about my feelings and issues. She simply listened, absorbing it all, and the love I felt for her because of it couldn't have grown any stronger. After two or so years, though, as my friends grew further and further apart, she really couldn't help. You can only read the same book so many times before it stops being fun, and the same happened to us.

That's what lead me to Luna, the feelings of abandonment and repetitiveness. I didn't blame my friends for growing up **–** how could I? **–** but that didn't make the fact that they were slowly drifting away any easier to deal with. So, when Luna started showing, er... interest, in me, I couldn't think of anypony else that could help like she could. I'd sort of had a thing for her since Nightmare Night, and the feelings were apparently mutual. When I found out, between our emotions, my friends, and the loneliness, I just threw myself at her. She became my only real source of life in my panic, and looking back on it after seven years, that was unhealthy and unjustifiable of me.

She's giving me a cross look from the window right now. I know she was more than happy to be there for me, and she gladly took my pain, but it was still wrong to heap it onto her. We both agree that I've gotten much better, though. Books now hold the same joy that they once did. Reports on crop counts and five-hundred page tax forms aren't the bane of my existence anymore. I'm even starting to get into the 'nightlife' of Equestria's cities, though it's mostly against my will.

Speaking of which, I promised her I would finally go to a "rave" tonight, and she looks a little impatient. Thank you for this. I enjoyed the chance to get away from duties for a little bit, and **–**

AH! Luna! Put me down! I have wings too, you know...!


End file.
